Realize
by Fang Raven
Summary: Max didn't escape with the flock. Now she's fourteen, bloodied, and on the brink of death. What'll happen when she collapses onto the porch of the previously freed flock? Fax later on
1. Landing and Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, JP Does.

Basically, Max never got free with the rest of the Flock. She escapes, only to be beaten and near death. Iggy, Max, And Fang are fourteen.

Max's POV

I was free! The School was almost out of sight as I soared towards the east. Away from the death facility. Erasers were after me, but only a small group. I was too tired to fight though; I was too tired to fly altogether. But I pressed on, determined to get away.

A while later I was falling. I lost too much strength, and the Erasers were coming. I tried to hide, but there was nowhere to hide from them. I fell near a strawberry patch, catching my breath as fast as I could so I could fly again. It was too late though.

The Erasers were mere yards away, snarling and snapping their hideous jaws at me, ready to kill me. I was slated to termination, and the way I was going to? They were supposed to strap me to a metal table and let the erasers claw me; do whatever they pleased. I managed to escape before they got to the doors, and ran towards all the exit signs I could read out.

"Die, Birdy." One of the Erasers snapped at me. As if it was a cue, the five erasers (including the one that talked to me) circled me and lunged, tearing at my flesh and bone. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't scream, though. That'd only make them do worse things than rip my body apart bit by bit.

After a few minutes, the same Erasers spoke again. "That's enough, guys. This lady will die here any minute." And they ran off, just like that.

I was numb. I couldn't feel anything; hear anything. I tried my best to get up, but I couldn't feel myself getting up. I did get up though, and walked around aimlessly, waiting for my body to give and die. Why was I walking anyways? There's no point. Nobody was here except me. I knew I was leaving a sickening trail of blood. I didn't care. My thoughts were running around at random things. How pretty the shadows were, how beautiful the house was over there…

Whoa, wait. House?

I walked –limped- over there and only managed to step onto the porch before I felt a thud and fell unconscious.

Fang's POV

Here we are, at the middle of nowhere. A house in the forest, you could say. There was a strawberry patch not too far from here. You see, one of these whitecoats was supposedly a good guy and set us free. By us, I mean Me, Iggy the blind pyro, Nudge, the overtalkative one, Gazzy, the boy with digestive problems, and Angel, the youngest, that can read minds. She's not called Angel for no reason. Iggy and I were fourteen. It was peaceful here; the whitecoat didn't follow us, instead gave us a nice house with free internet, cable, and food that'll last a century.

I thought there was a girl there that wasn't freed with us, but I didn't really care. I don't know why, but when we left I knew we were forgetting something- or someone. I don't know.

Angel came up to my room a few minutes after a wolf-like thing appeared and disappeared behind a tree. Five of them.

"Fang!" Angel screamed, right in my ear. I, being the oldest as of now, have to take care of three kids and a fourteen year old. I was fourteen too, but I was still older by three months. "Fang! I hear someone!" She screamed, pointing downstairs. And by hear, she meant she felt a mind here. "It's going to die1 all it's thinking of is blood and how good it'll feel when they're dead!" She was sobbing; she hated things like this.

I nodded and walked downstairs silently. This could be another one of Iggy's lame jokes. I opened the front door, expecting a pie to come out of nowhere and it my face, only to be terrified when there was a bloody trail leading to our porch- and a girl lying facedown on our porch, barely breathing. She was sprawled out, covered from heal to toe in blood and scratches, and every now and then she would shudder and cough up blood. I was shocked; she was the girl that we left behind. How I knew? Her wings.

Everyone came behind me to look at what was going on, but they soon left, wide-eyed and terrified. Iggy didn't know what was going on, so I just took his hand and directed him to the girl.

"Holy Crap." Iggy breathed. "She's going to die. She doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Is there a way to help?" I asked silently. I was somehow drawn to her. As if there was an invisible urge to help her. Iggy nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll need a hell of a lot of towels and out first aid kit- especially antiseptic, gauze, and maybe some type of gas to make sure she stays unconscious. Take everyone else outside, see what happened." He spoke quickly. I felt like I was on overdrive; I did everything he wanted me to do in a matter of minutes.

"Alright. Now we need to find the biggest cut." He said, glancing at my general direction.

"In-between her wings. Runs along the spine, but not too deep." I said quickly. Iggy looked shocked for a minute, but quickly composed himself and nodded, literally drowning the gash in antiseptic and tightly wrapping it around her.

"How's her breathing?" I asked. I needed to know. I didn't know why.

"Faint. Heartbeat too slow." He muttered. "By how she's bleeding, we only have about half an hour until she's gone. We need to bandage- FAST." He said, handing me a roll (out of about twenty of them) and I began wrapping parts of her arms and legs, as he worked on her torso- that was the worst part.

We wasted no time. It was twenty five minutes later until we were done, and she was literally a mummy.

"She's alive, right?" I asked. I didn't want to touch her. I was afraid too much pressure would kill her.

"Yep." He sighed, wiping his forehead. "She should be out for a couple days, and when she comes to, you'll need to feed her these," he said, taking some pills out and handing them to me. "and make sure she eats only soup for a while. By how fast she's healing, she should be fine in a couple days, then we can let her go." He concluded.

"I don't want her to go." I whispered. Iggy raised an eyebrow, but couldn't go on. The kids came back, terrified. Nudge explained.

"Oh GOD, Fang!" She screamed. "I think Erasers got her! The blood led all the way to the strawberry field, and I could sense that that's where she was attacked. There was SO MUCH blood EVERYWHERE. I don't think she should be alive! Hey, what's with the almost-mummy?" She concluded, adding in a question.

"It's her." I explained. "She has a lot of cuts and has to be bandaged like that."

"Oh my." She breathed. She was speechless for the first time in our short lives.

"C'mon guys, it's time for bed." I said, ushering everyone up, even Iggy. "I'll watch her just in case she wakes up." Iggy nodded, and helped me get everyone tucked in and asleep.

"Fang, she'll be out for at least two days." He murmured. "Why are you going to stay with her?"


	2. Thinking About my Past

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for the amazing reviews I got and hope this chapter will be as good as the last!

I know Fang is pretty chatty, but since he's the leader (for now??) he kinda has to.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride characters. James Patterson does

_"Fang, she'll be out for at least two days." He murmured. "Why are you going to stay with her?"_

How was supposed to answer that? _Oh, I wanna stay with her because I think I'm in love. _Pfft. Yeah. Suuure. I didn't speak for a moment.

"Well?" Iggy pressed. Crap.

"Iggy, have you ever felt like you just _need _to be with someone, but don't know why?" I asked. That was a lame response, I know.

"It's called love, bro. You think you love her?"

"I don't know. I was scared as hell when I saw her lying on the porch though."

"Just do what you think is right. If you absolutely need to stay with the girl, stay. Maybe she'll be good for you. I hate it when you just lock yourself in your room without a reason, Fang. Maybe she'll help you get out more, know what I mean?" I nodded, momentarily forgetting he as blind.

"I think I understand." I mumbled. He patted my shoulder and said a quick goodnight before he left for his own room. I quietly walked down the stairs, watching the stranger on the couch. I felt the urge to stroke her cheek. _Fang, you don't even know her. _I thought to myself. I just kept watching, before leaning back on the couch and thinking to myself.

Who is she? Can she speak first of all? I never heard her speak. Maybe she lost her voice. What if she doesn't know English first of all!?

Thoughts and questions swirled in my head. It was getting irritating. I wanted to know who she was. I just wanted to. Maybe she doesn't have a name.

I fell asleep thinking about her.

In the morning, I woke to the smell of honey coated bacon (don't knock it till you try it). My eyes opened blearily, meeting curious blue eyes instantly. I jumped slightly, and realized it was Angel.

"Why were you sleeping here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"To make sure she didn't wake up, sweetie." I replied smoothly. Hey, it was a half truth.

"Okay!" She said happily, skipping off to the kitchen. I sighed, looking back at the mummified (except for the face) lady behind me. Her breathing was still uneven from the bandages being so tight against her. Standing up silently, I made my way to the kitchen and took my seat. There was a sixth chair to my left, where hopefully the girl would stay. Immediately, Angel giggled and whispered something to Nudge, and the chain kept going until Gazzy heard.

"You love her!?" He screamed, making Iggy wince beside him. I didn't answer, just started piling eggs and bacon onto my plate. I ate quickly, because I didn't want to leave the girl alone.

Max's POV

I feel funny. Am I alive?

All I remember is escaping, flying, falling, and bring ripped to shreds. Afterwards, landing face-first onto some random person's porch.

Why is it so freaking hard to breathe!? It's like that experiment I had to go through where I was tightly bandaged and had to make my way through a maze in less then thirty minutes or I wouldn't have food for a couple days. That was the second to last one I had to do.

Why can't I wake up? Let alone feel anything? I'll try sleeping again; see how it goes tomorrow or whatever.

Fang's POV

Breakfast was done and put away, and I was once again put into watch, this time with Angel.

"Hey Fang?" She asked, looking at the girl intently. I raised my eyebrow, telling her to go on. "She's thinking funny."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"She's almost speaking a different language. It's like Spanish, French, and a whole bunch of other languages put together."

Yep, I was kinda shocked. I mean, fourteen years in good ol' America should've made her learn English.

"What's she saying?"

"Dendeece, dendeece!" (A/N: it means, help, help! They don't know though)

"Dendeece?"

"I don't know."

"Alright."

That was about it; Angel was reading her mind the whole time, I was watching her physical movements. Iggy soon came in and forced the kids to go bowling. I was only slightly relieved.

"Make sure you change her bandages!" Iggy whispered in my ear ad skipped off with the rest.

Well _crap. _

I carefully started with her left hand, unwinding the stiff bandage. When it was off, I rubbed antibiotic all over her hand, thankful it wasn't infected.

I worked on that and bandaged it up again, this time a little less tightly. Then I worked on the arm, the right arm, the legs, and the head.

Yep, the moment of truth; the _torso. _Insert ominous music here, pals! I started unwinding, but stopped at the breasts (I was working bottom up). I did the stomach, and wound it up with a new bandage. Then I tried to do the breasts blindly, and miraculously succeeded, even doing the bandage.

God, that was hard. I threw away the five empty rolls of white bandages and the empty tubes of antibiotic, sitting next to her again, listening to her more evened breathing. I relaxed, knowing her breathing was evening out more.

Max's POV:

I feel like I'm being moved. I can't see, and only faintly feel. I can't hear either. But some pressure was let off, and I graciously accepted the air. I felt way better now.

Fang's POV:

I just sat there, digging through memories of the evil place we were held captive for about six years. I had a girl next to my cage, and she never really talked. She would stare at me, and then go to sleep, knowing the next time she woke up she'd go back to doing more experiments.

I fast forwarded to when we escaped.

The whitecoat was letting us out, hurrying us. I was already working on hers, but then he pulled me away and told me she was still needed here. I didn't realize he meant she would be tortured more! I was so goddamn stupid back then. Crap.

I looked back at her, regret probably showing on my face. Why was I too slow?

I took a nap at that last memory.

_That's about it for now!_

_Fly Free!_


	3. Awake and Learning

I didn't expect to be woken up _this _way.

I heard screaming behind me, and quickly realized it was the girl. She was thrashing around!

I turned around and tried to hold her down. She wouldn't stop. Crap!

She stopped eventually though. The flock was still bowling, and I wondered why the medicine wore off so quickly. Iggy said a couple days, right? She saw me, and just…._stared. _She didn't have an expression on her face. I felt another urge coming to stroke her cheek, but I had to ignore it. I tried to talk to her.

"You'll be alright, sweetie. Just stay still and go back to bed." I cooed, stroking her hair. She still stared.

"Denti ghitari den wen?" (what am I doing here?) She said. Wha?

"What?" I said.

She rolled her eyes, repeating what she said slowly. I just looked at her, and recognition soon dawned on her face. She pointed at me, and made a backwards question mark in the air. At least they taught her punctuation.

I pointed to me. "Fang." I said slowly.

"F…Fan..?" She asked. I shook my head, repeating it slower. "Fa…Fang?" She repeated. I smiled at her and clapped. I guess she took it as a yes, and smiled back. She was so dang beautiful!

I pointed at her. She looked confused. I pointed to myself, said my name, and pointed to her. She still had a clueless face on. I sighed; I'll make a name for her I guess.

"Max." I said. Easy, pretty, and fit.

"Max!" She exclaimed, pointing to herself. "Max!" I grinned and clapped. This was going to be fun.

She winced, and looked at me. "Pain." I said. It kept going until she knew pain, wing, bandage (that took forever!), hair, skin, and her facial things. The flock was back as soon as I finished teaching her nose. I loved teaching her that word. I'd smile and touch her nose, tell her the word, and she'd wrinkle it and try to repeat.

"Fang we're… back?" Gazzy said. I guessed he noticed my smiling face and the girl awake.

"Hey guys." I said. "This is Max." I said pointing to her. She sat up (I loosened the bandage while teaching her the word) and waved. I grinned at her.

"Oh lord…" Angel and Nudge said at the same time. Max tilted her head to the side.

"Guys, Max doesn't know English." I said sadly. "I'm going to have to teach her." Iggy came in, and heard Max moving.

"She's awake already!?" He exclaimed. I shushed him, and gave a quick yes. "How is she?"

"Umm… she's doing fine, she's going to stay with me, and she doesn't know English." I said.

"With you?"

"I'm teaching her!" I said happily. Max smiled.

I touched her lips, and said "Smile."

"Lips." She said, frowning.

I took the ends of her lips and turned them into a smile. Maybe I could teach it to her. "Lips smile." I said. She realized what I was saying and grinned. "Lips grin!" I said again, smiling.

"Fang smile!" She said back. This was so fun! I clapped three times, making sure she knew what she said the last three times were right.

"Ooh! Can I teach her my name?" Angel asked. I nodded, and she skipped over, the rest of the flock following.

"Angel." She said.

"Angle?" Max seemed confused.

"An. Gel." I said, dividing the word into syllables.

"Angel!" She exclaimed. I smiled. "Fang smile!" Angel smiled then. "Angel Smile!" She said again.

"You clap when she does something right." I whispered into Angel's ear. Angel clapped with me, making Max really happy.

"Iggy!" Iggy exclaimed. He seemed happy.

"Iggy?" Max asked. Iggy clapped; Angel probably told everyone.

"Nudge!" Nudge said.

"Nug?"

"Nu. Ge." I tried, I really tried.

"Nudge?" Nudge clapped.

"Gaz."

"Gasz!" Gazzy clapped anyways; it was close enough.

Alright, time to stop the party. It was dark out. I ushered everyone out of the room and helped Max lay down. She looked really happy.

"Max okay?" I asked.

"Hm?"

How was I supposed to teach her that? I gave a thumbs up.

"Okay."

"okay!" I clapped.

"Sleep." I said, laying on the floor and closing my eyes, pretending to sleep. Max yawned.

"Sleep!" she said, finally drifting off. I drifted off soon after, happy that I met an angel.

Whoa, where did that come from?

_I know Fang is WAY outs character, but I wanted him to be able to do something good._

_Anyways, Fly Free!_


	4. Five am

Hey everyone! I just want to thank all the people that reviewed so far; I didn't know it'd be this good!  
A lot of you are wondering why Max can't speak English, and it'll be explained in the next chapter.

Do you guys like being waken up at around five in the morning? No? I hate it. But, I guess I'll make an exception for now; Max is the one that woke me up. Her brown eyes just bore into me, and it sorta freaked me out. She was poking my forehead (I was on the floor next to the couch she's on).  
"Faaaaang…" She said, trailing off the a.  
Did I reply? If you think moaning a little and opening your eyes halfway while sitting up facing her is, then yes.  
"She pointed to her stomach, and truth behold, it grumbled. I chuckled a little and stood up, taking her hand and helping her up. She stood easily, but had a bit of trouble walking. Her wings were opened up and she was fanning them in my face, causing me to have feathers in my mouth.  
I quietly walked her over to the kitchen and spotted a pill on the table. There was a note under it from Iggy. How does he write blind? I'll never find out. Curiosity took the better of me and I read it.

_Tsk tsk tsk. Fang, you forgot to shove it down Max's throat so she doesn't develop any problems in her stomach. I'm disappointed.  
- Iggy._

Crap!  
"Max?" I asked, taking the pill and showing it to her. She looked at me questioningly, and said,  
"No." (It's the only English word besides yes that she knows from the School)  
"Why not?" I pressed. She shook her head, mumbling something in her language thing. It sounded like "Itex decred da shii toa e joan moutte" (Itex used to shove them in my mouth).  
This'll be complicated.

And boy was I right.

Max's POV

He's not shoving them in my mouth, no matter how freaking attractive he is! I don't care! It'll probably kill me! Urrrg!

Whoa whoa… attractive?  
Come to think of it…  
Hold up. Bad Max. He could be one of them.  
_But then again, he's not experimenting on you. My 'inner Max' countered.  
_He very well could be right now.  
_Yet he has the hots for you._

Warning to ANYONE that has a subconscious that talks to you:  
Don't listen to it. Either it gives you gibberish crap, or it tells you _lies. _Lies, I tell you!

(A/N) The flock never showed her their wings, and the subconscious is soo not the voice.

Aanyways, how to get out of this?  
Run, no duh!  
I booked it, running through the house like a mouse caught in a maze, and surprisingly, there was literally no exit. There was a staircase, a ton of (locked, dammit) doors, and a snickering Fang chasing me around. The hallways were kinda small, I realized, and could barely stretch my wings.

So, I found a door with a window showing a patch of grass and –you guessed it! - rammed into and breaking the door.  
Fang was pretty mad, but kept chasing me.  
Should I attempt flying? They're still sore, and the bandages are still on.  
Heck, why not?  
I unfurled my wings, ignoring the pain, and jumped (more like hopped) until I got some wind under my wings. It felt good to fly again.

But what scared me the most?  
There was Fang, right behind me still.  
Beautiful midnight black wings spreading from his back and gaining on me- fast.

He tackled me down easily and dragged me to the house- three miles away.  
I know. Why aren't I trying to get away?  
I was tired as hell. The pain dragged me down, and Fang obviously had some advantages in the strength and flight categories. I swore a blue streak the whole way, Fang probably not understanding a thing I'm saying to him.  
I winced every time a twig would brush the cut on my left cheek Fang left from spiraling down through trees with me in his hands. I still can't believe he made it without going splat.

About fifteen minutes later (yes, he dragged me that fast), the sun was fully out and Fang finally got to the kitchen with me in his arms (NOT bridal style) and grabbed the pill yet again.

He set it down again, though, and said unexpectedly-

"Chicken soup?"

This is soooooo an IDK moment….  
So, I oh-so-coherently tilted my head to the side showing him the universal 'what the hell are you saying?' look. He laughed, his voice ringing in the room like…. I dunno.  
Aren't chicken some bird?

Oh my lord….

He's a _cannibal!!_

Fang's POV

I took it as she didn't know what it meant, so I opened a can of chicken soup and gave her some. She eyes the chicken, took the spoon, and –you guessed it…

Spat it all over me. I sighed, cleaned up, and went to pick up pancakes instead.

"What about pancakes?" I said.

She made the universal 'what the hell are you saying' look again and I sighed- again.

Max doesn't know what pancakes are!? Come to think of it, I shouldn't blame her. The rotten apples they always used to feed us were so freaking horrible.  
So, I managed to teach her the basics of pancakes.

I'll cut you the ingredients and crap. Except for the fact that pancake flour was all over the kitchen counter and floor, and a ghost in the middle of it.

Anyways (Yes, the flock loves to say that word apparently), the pancakes were safely made, cooked, and stuffed.

All you people out there going 'whaaaa?', I snuck the pill in Max's pancake. She had four, and she literally inhaled it all. And I thought I was the house pig- besides Iggy.

"Don!" (more) Max said, mouth stuffed with pancake, pill hopefully in her stomach by now, and me having no clue what she said. Max just took the extra pancakes and smashed them in her mouth- again.

I made Max clean up the mess –hey, it was hers!- and sat down. I was dang tired. It was still only about six thirty, and I didn't have a lot of sleep. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, though; Max would wake me up again.


	5. Plans

Thanks for the Reviews Guys! I really appreciate it all! This chapter will explain how the rest of the story will go on, and answer a heck of a lot of people's questions as to why Max can't speak English that well (or at all).

Enjoy!

Nobody's Pov.

Place: Itex Quarters  
Date- Unidentified  
Setting- Director's Conf.

The woman sat down, and the scientists around her hushed, waiting for the conference to commence. She smiled evilly, looking at the screen behind her and beckoning for a scientist to come by.

"Do you have her?" She asked him. He was graying noticeably, and was in charge of the trackers. He nodded.

"Yes. She seems to have either been killed or settled somehow in a secluded area." He explained unwaveringly. The Director (the woman) chuckled.

"Good good."

She turned to another. "Riley? Which phase are we at so far?" The red-head, Riley, looked at the paper in his hand:

_Phase 1) Let Experiment 11636 escape.  
Phase 2) Leave her nearly dead, see what she does.  
Phase 3) Hopefully find whereabouts of previous escapers.  
Phase 4) Take them all in.  
Phase 5) Let Experiment 11636 mate with Experiment 11637 and take baby.  
Phase 6) Exterminate all first generation avian hybrids (requested by the Director)_

Riley looked up, guessing which Phase we were at. He was a total loser, as some of the lupine hybrids would call him. "So far we are only at Phase 2; we haven't gotten the report the 'Flyboys' were supposed to send in yesterday yet." He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, hazel eyes solid.

So far so good. The conference went on until all the details were covered, and the Director went and told the new Erasers the more important imformation.

The Director explained to the newly recruited Erasers about the Itex language and what to do afterwards.

"…We are only using this language anywhere near Experiments 11636 and above. The one we're tracking should understand only this language, so if you don't end up seeing her, it'll be virtually impossible for her to learn any English, unless she finds that wretched mind reader." She explained. The Erasers nodded nobly. "Good. Now, when we reach Phase Four, we will tell you the coordinates, and give you the needles." They nodded again, knowing all too well about the needle. It was a painful needle, and would knock you out for as long as three weeks if unlucky. It was something never to meddle with. "Now, Frank? Show them the needle to stick into 11636 and 11637 when Phase Five comes in."

Frank, a chubby and overly lazy man, walked in and showed them a clear serum in a bottle. The big wolves looked at the curiously. "Now, this one" He pointed to one. "Is for the female." The only difference between the two bottles were one was tinted blue and the other tinted pink- food dye. "and the other is for the male obviously." His voice was strained, his doughnut was still stuck in his throat. The Director nodded, and shooed him away.

"Now, you all know what to do." She said defiantly. "Train. Language _and _Physical."

"Yes!" They all said, saluting as if they were at a military camp. They scuttled everywhere, heading off to do different things; eat, sleep, go over, etc.

She walked out; pleased with the loyalty they gave her. Heels clicking on the white tiled floor, she made her way to her desk, and phoned her assistant. She was beat, coffee was the best thing she could think of, and everything was going as planned- so far.

Sorry this chapter was short, but I didn't really want to skip about two months or something of Max's new life, so I just decided to put this in. It was the same day as the incident with the pill. The reason why I didn't want to skip was because I wanted to see your guy's response to Max with modern day machinery- toasters, ovens, television, computers, etc.

Max with the oven and toaster? Not good…

Anyways, I'll put the next up as soon as I can! Bye!

(Disclaim all rights to the Erasers, Flyboys, and the Director, but claim all rights to Riley, the fat guy, and the tracker-person. And also the Story plot, etc.)


	6. Microwaves, Ovens, and Love?

_Hey everyone! Just by to say tat the next chapter's here! This is about a week since the last chapter (about a week meaning approximately 11 days.)_

Do you guys know anything about some big red things flashing on a lighted box? It had something like this:

01:05PM

What does that mean? I looked over at Angel, whose been teaching me how to speak through pictures she puts in my head, told me it's a clock that tells time.

"… and every twenty four hours is one day." She concluded both verbally and in my head, showing me some video thing. I smiled and imitated a thumbs up she showed me, before walking out of the living room (formerly known as my room) and saw Fang doing something in the kitchen. I looked over his shoulder and saw a pancake cooking on a black pan.

"What'cha doin?" I said like a child I guess. He just shrugged, and picked up the pan, made some kind of movement, and surprisingly the bread flew into the air and landed perfectly on the wet side of the pancake. It was late for them, but hey- it was food, right?

"Wanna learn?" He said, smirking (at least that was what Angel told me it's called) and handed me something that read 'Brownies' on the front. I opened the box, and there was a bunch of packages with brown powdery stuff encased in it. I opened one, and attempted to spoon it out and eat it, when Fang slapped my hand lightly and snatched it away.

People would call that rude, but how the heck was I supposed to know what brownies were anyways? I just let him lead me to a bowl with the powdery stuff in it, water, eggs, and some kind of oil.

(Now, dear readers, is when Max tries firsthand on a stove!)

I spun the spoon around in it until it was kind of pasty and dark brown, before Fang (again) snatched something away from me and poured it into another pan thing, before handing it to me and pointing to some thing under the stove. I took the pan and opened the compartment, and instantly got winded with a ton of hot air, and I looked away, the heat radiating off the metal walls and warming up the tight little space real nice. I quickly stuck in the brownies.

Nobody said I had to close it…

Fang was still flipping things in the pan, I was staring at the open oven, and everyone else was outside doing some whacked up game called…. I didn't pay much attention, now. The brownies weren't baking fast enough. I turned the heat up on the stove from 350 to 410 and got distracted by Fang humming some country music (a/n: Thanks Angel for teaching her music... haha). I tried tapping the ground with my fingernails to the beat…

Then heard something explode.

Fang and I both jumped up startled, and looked around. Fang saw the open oven (He's spacey today for some reason) and looked at me unbelievingly.

"How can brownies _explode _in an open oven?" He muttered, mostly to himself. I shrugged, only catching the words explode, oven, and brownies. Putting that together… yeah.

"Dunno." I said. He sighed, and put the last finished pancake on the plate next to the microwave.

"Alright. Clean it up." He said, handing me a wet towel.

_Ten minutes later…_

Cleaning a _hot _oven with a _warm _towel is SO not a good thing to do. I probably have some sort of burn on my arms right now.

"Are you alright?" Fang came up behind me, and scared the living daylights outta me. I tried not to show it, but he smirked anyhow.

"Um… I think I'm okay." I mumbled, looking at some brown marks on my right arm. He saw it and pulled out a first aid kit from somewhere behind him (my bandages were off as of five days ago).

After he finished, he both ate the pancakes quietly, listening to the kids' screams outside. We finished, I was still hungry, and I found a popcorn bag saying 'microwavable' on it. I didn't really bother looking at the time. I took out the plastic and just stuck it in there for five minutes.

After four though, something smelled off.

A half minute later, something exploded (imploded?) inside the microwave too. I was _so _not cooking even if it were to save my life. I didn't want to peek, but Fang was outside in one of the trees, probably watching me, so I did anyways. There was black popcorn and butter everywhere in there. I sighed. More cleaning.

"Stupid food makers." I mumbled, grabbing a random thing and started cleaning.

_All done! _I thought and looked at the rag… or rather, Fang's hoodie. "Aw man…" I muttered. Hey! Maybe I can work a clothes cleaner! I quickly scuttled to the 'laundry room' as they call it, and stared at the white thing in front of me. There were clothes scattered in the small room, from white to black. I took all the blacks and whites and put them inside together.

Bleach… er… bleach?

I just threw a capful in there anyways and pushed the on button, closing the door on the machine this time.

(Time break of about half an hour..?)

I'm BORED!

Right as I thought that, the laundry thing dinged. Yay!

I ran in and looked at it. Where were the white clothes? Why was the black grayish?

Anyhow, I threw them in the dryer, put a couple of those funny feeling papers in there, and pressed the on button. I decided to bug Fang for a while.

Fang's POV

Maybe I could let Max outta my sight for a few minutes…

I walked out of the kitchen, leaving a probably still hungry Max, and climbed up a tree. The window to the kitchen was pretty much in front of me, so I decided to see what Max was up to. She pulled out some popcorn from the pantry and ripped off the plastic, stuck in the popcorn bag, and pressed some buttons (it was facing away from the window). After it started going, she just sat there for a while. Then I guess she smelled something off; I hope it wasn't the popcorn. After the brownies, I think I'd had enough today.

I pulled up my hoodie's hood up… only to not find one. I must've left it in the kitchen!

You all are wondering why I'm all off, eh? Well… it all started with a blind kid…

_Flashback._

"_Aww, c'mon, man!" Iggy said, exasperated. He was trying to get me to talk about Max, when in truth; I didn't know what to think of her right now. It's all been confusion._

"_I told you, Iggy. Nothing's happening with us." I said firmly. He laughed._

"_Suure. Even _I _can see you're falling for her!" He said, laughing harder. "Angel already picked up some pictures of you in her mind- which is at least fourteen hours a day."_

"_And?" I wanted more info._

"_And you've been thinking of her the exact same times she thinks of you." He stated through laughs. When he quieted, he continued. "Man, tell'er how you feel, before she goes." Goes!?_

"_Goes?" I didn't want her to go… but why?_

"_We can't keep her forever, Fang."_

"_Yes we can!" And I'll make her stay… with me…_

"_You sure feel strong for this, oh silent one." He said._

_I had nothing more to say. I just let him keep talking about some random things, while my mind started wandering to Max _again.

"_Hello? Yoohoo!" Iggy said, waving his fingers in my face. I blinked and grunted. "I'll give you five to sort out your mind. Then tell me how you feel. You know as well as I do that angel could tell you she loved you."_

_And I used that five to my fullest extent._

"_I-" How do I say this? _

_Whenever she smiled or laughed I'd feel like holding her to me; when she looked sad I'd want to comfort her. Whenever Iggy brought up that she wouldn't stay with us forever, I'd feel like I was going to cry out of nowhere._

_Did this mean I loved her though? I just met her for two weeks. I didn't know much about her; nor did she know anything about English or anything related, in fact._

_But all the same, every time I though of her, I'd get this feeling of want and longing for her to be near me._

_I tried to speak this in as few words as possible, which came to be-_

"_I think I love her."_

_Iggy smiled reassuringly at me, patted my back, and said quietly "Tell her, man. Tell her."_

Everything I thought about that conversation, I'd blank out completely and do everything pretty much subconsciously.

I blanked out again, crap!

Looking back, Max was gone. I was going to run in there, when I heard something whirr to life.

_She's trying the laundry. _I thought, smiling at the thought of her stumbling with the knobs and clothes. I wonder why she's doing it though.

I blanked out again for a few minutes, and found Max right in front of me, grinning slyly.

My heart started racing. She was only inches from me.

Should I go for it?

_Now, it's up to you guys! Should he? Should he not? This is the part where your decision turns the story for the better in their quickly blossoming relationship, or will they keep going super slow and barely progressive?_

_Choose wisely!_

_Fang_


	7. Confessions and Ruin

_95% of people said go for it …_

_By the way, He's not going for it immediately. And not much will happen afterwards. You know how confusing Max is when it comes to relationships._

I looked down. What the hell was I thinking? Sure, I could confess to her while she probably didn't know what the hell love meant, but then again I might scare her into running away-

Something I was NOT ready for.

"Fang?" said she. "What's wrong?"

I gave her a soft smile, looking up at her face. She was cleaned up, I saw, and she also seemed like she had a question in her mind. "I'm alright."

"Er…"

Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Max?" I asked concern clear in my voice.

"Do you like the color…" She trailed off. What was this about?

"Color…" I repeated.

"Grey?" I looked at her funny now.

"It's alright. Why?"

"Because about six of your tops (shirts) are grey now…" she mumbled, looking down and playing with a leaf.

She what!?

Grey? _My clothes? _Shit.

"What happened?" I said, trying to keep any signs of anger out of my voice.

"Well, I think I left something in the washing machine and dryer while I was washing your clothes…" She said.

"And why were you washing my clothes?"

"Because I was cleaning up the kitchen with your shirt and when I wanted to wash it there was a bunch of black clothes so I decided to wash them all!" She exclaimed.

The whole flock was surrounding 'our' tree right now and carefully watching me, except Iggy who was probably going about in the kitchen muttering about what the hell happened to the oven.

I sighed. Sure, I was mad, but she was only recently freed. I had no intentions of punishing her.

She looked dejected all of a sudden. Can she read minds too!? Crap!

"What's up?" I asked, trying to get it out of her. She looked at me.

"You're mad at me." She mumbled. Ha! She can! "Angel told me." Oh…. I looked down towards Angel and frowned.

"Max-" She cut me off.

"You don't need to tell me you're mad." She whispered. "But can I stay here with you guys?"

I smiled at that.

_Awww! _ Angel exclaimed in my head.

_Shut your trap. _I thought back to her.

"Of course you can stay." I said, taking her hand. She smiled warmly at me. I guess Gazzy caught an unknown cue to go, because he started mumbling something to Nudge and Angel before trotting off towards Iggy, the girls hot on his trail.

"Where are they going?" Max asked, looking at them. I shook my head.

"I don't have a clue."

"Shouldn't we go with them?"

"Igs has them." I wanted some time with her. I wanted to let her know today! Today, peoples! Not any other day, because anytime now, she can be captured or worse, and I need to let her know before _anything _like that happens.

I still had her hand in mine, so I tugged it and pulled her off the tree with me (It was really high). She was surprised for a while, and clutched my shirt tightly. I 'hugged' her, you could say, and snapped my wings out. Pain came, but it didn't really matter; it was fun flying around anyways. It'll go away in time.

I started climbing up and into the clouds, Max relaxing her grip and tightening it every now and then. She looked out and over to her sides and sometimes over my shoulders and started laughing every now and then, her voice ringing in my ears, only making me smile and occasionally laugh with her.

I let her fly around for a while without holding onto me, and watched her as she would weave in and out of the clouds, getting soaked. Good thing the sun was out. We were above town now, and nobody seemed to notice us yet, thank god. I called out to her to go higher just in case, and she actually started speeding up there, going, I dunno, 200 mph? That damn fast.

"Whoa" I breathed, looking at her from hundreds of feet down. I could see her face clear as water (Raptor vision, everyone!), and she was grinning. I caught up to her in time, and started heading home, her following me like a lost puppy.

~-~

We landed on the roof ten minutes later, and sat next to each other in silence for a while. It was almost time for us to start heading in, and I was running out of time for a made up deadline. I took a deep breath and looked at Max. She was looking intently at me, which surprised me a little, and she put her head on my shoulder.

Five minutes wouldn't kill, right?

So after those five silent minutes of savoring that moment,

"Max?"

She took her head off and looked at me, a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Um…" think, Fang! Think!

"Hm?"

Crap! I'm losing the moment, think…

Um… Let's see…

After a couple seconds of my brain going haywire, I did the first logical thing that came to mind.

No, I didn't say anything. Do you know the phrase 'Actions speak louder than words'?

Yeah, I'm hoping it does.

I ducked my head down quickly and, gently as I could, pressed my lips to her as sweetly as I could, putting all the love I had of her into it.

She stood stock still, and I was kinda scared at this point. What if she ran off? I kept still too; it was _my _first kiss too, you know. No, to tell the truth, I've never kissed the kids on the forehead goodnight or anything. Just a pat and I'm off. What a great leader, huh?

Max's POV

What the hell was this feeling?

Let's see, Fang was, what did Ange say? Oh yeah. Kissing. Yeah, he was kissing, me, and lets see… I felt…

Confusion, Happiness?, only slightly scared, and surprised. Definitely surprised.

But then again, that actually helped everything in my head click like a puzzle. Emotion-wise.

I realized I was never really as happy when I'm around Fang, as in the same room. With everyone, I'll probably look bored to them, and when it comes to Fang, I'll be happy to listen to him. I could tell he wanted me as a… what did Nudge say? Girlfriend, whatever that meant. I thought it was mate. No use arguing if you don't know how to say it in _english._

Angel taught me that Love could mean many things, meaning anything from a friendship with a friend to a need to stay with them. But what did _I _want?

I wanted him, I guess.

Fang pulled away right when I got into it, and I frowned.

"Max?" He said huskily, breathing deeply. I just grinned. "Max, gosh, how do I say it…" he trailed off. I guessed.

"I love you?" I asked. Was that what he wanted to say? Well, I loved him too. (A/N: Try to realize she's taking this as a daughter/father thing… don't worry, though, it'll get more into the actual love, eventually.)

Fang looked happy. "Yes, I love you too, and I'm really happy knowing that you said that." He whispered, laying down and looking up at the darkening sky.

_Now, what'll happen?_

Meanwhile with the spies…

They were back at their camp made out miles away. They were shocked. The plan was ruined! The leader listened in on all the conversations on the rooftop, and that pretty much ruined it! What'll happen now that Max knows to much English than expected? What will happen now that she's now going to be able to mate with the blind guy!? (a/n: you probably though that it was Fang, huh?

"Contact the Director!" The leader called out, looking for the radio station that looked hundreds of years old.

"Hello?" a woman was on the line. "Director, Speaking."

"Cancel all plans!" The leader exclaimed into the phone. "1136 is with 1142 now!"

"Why change the plans?" The director asked. "Just let her mate with him when you capture them."

"Alright." He said, going to a deadpan voice.

"You have two weeks now." And the radio went dead.

__--

Uh oh…

Anyways, hope you liked it…. I didn't know what I was thinking to tell the truth.

FR


	8. Slow Start for a Bad Day

I laid down besides him and stared at the sky too. It _was _getting dark. I closed my eyes happily, thinking of Fang. His breathing was evening out slowly, and I was listening to it when I felt a relaxing sleep overcome me.

---(Meaning Max is sleeping)---

I woke up, realizing I was in a dark grey room. My breath hitched. Was I back at the school? Please, god no. I was breathing quickly, and probably hyper… hypa… hyperventilating? Yeah. I think that's it.

I sat up from the unusually comfortable object and looked around. I laughed to myself quietly when I realized I was in Fang's Room. Speaking of him, he just walked in the room.

"How are you?" He asked. "You fell asleep outside, so I decided to carry you back in." He yawned. "Breakfast in ten."

I nodded and got up, looking at myself in his mirror. I was clad in the things I wore yesterday. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, doing the usual, before walking down to the smell of food.

I walked in one something, apparently, though.

Fang was in pink, and Iggy was un purple apron things, flipping up pancakes and eggs on a dozen pans.

_Pink and Purple!?_

This place has gone crazy.

When Fang noticed me, he smiled happily and handed me a stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. And I only know that because I read the labels while cooking the other day. Angel taught me reading and talking! Yay…?

I devoured that, loving the taste of the strawberries, and trotted down to change into different clothes, while the flock just came in. Fang, Iggy, and I always get up early.

So after three hours of trying to brush my hair with a comb, due to a knot that wouldn't unknot, Nudge walked in and handed me her brush. Which was VERY useful. I got it done easily. Hey, it was annoying me, so I tried…. Isn't this what girls did?

Angel smiled up at me and showed me something on the television. It was about Meerkats… making other Meerkats. I looked at her, disgusted.

"Why?" was all I managed to think of.

"Because you and Fang are going to do this too, right?"

I choked. Then smiled. "Um… no, Angel. Fang and Max no do that…." I didn't bother talking coherently.

"But moms and dads always have a child at one point."

"Angel, Max and Fang aren't moms and dads."

"Yes you are!" She pouted. I sighed.

"Fine. Fang and Max mom and dad. Happy?" I said, wanting to get this talk over.

But boy did I get that.

A window upstairs shattered, following up with a buzzing sound.

No! Not them!

I jumped up and raced to the room they came from. Fang was right behind me.

"What's wrong?" He said, concerned.

"They want me back." Was all she said before another crash sounded, in a different room. Fang dashed off over there. It was Nudge and Angel's room. This was Gazzy's. I flung open the door, and was met by red eyes and a lot of words from the language that wasn't English. I slammed the door shut again and got to Fang before he could open the door, dragging him down.

I got the rest and told them to fly away. But it was a mistake.

~~-

Sorry for shortness, but I wanted to keep even a bit of a cliff.


	9. Captured and Informed

Warning. Towards the end there are references of a girl's 'time of the month', so if you're too young to know about that stuff, please try to skip it.

* * *

I dashed outside after the rest of the Flock and realized that it was an ambush. There were so many of the Erasers that I was attacked from outside. No no no... The flock!

And I will be at fault if something bad happens to them. I should have left. I knew it. I knew it all along. I should've. I looked at the Flock, three steps away. In the front, the very front, was the only thing I've hated more than anything—besides that place I just escaped from.

He was the worst person I've ever had to be experimented with. I shuddered.

I stepped forward enough so that I was in between the flock and the thing.

"Ari." I hissed. He gave off a sickening smile.

"Kichi kare, Birdie. Okonanae akore tyon? (Hello again, birdie. Ready for another round?)" He said. I shuddered, but stood my ground. (a/n: the 'round' thing will be left vague throughout the story. So think whatever you want. And the Flock will probably never know what this conversation is, so it probably won't be mentioned again)

I snickered. "Io? Raddae kokoro iure orrokae da nah? (What? Let you have all the fun?)" I replied. I glanced at the Flock behind me, then the surrounding Erasers.

"Max?" I heard Angel say softly behind me. "What are you guys saying?" I shook my head at her.

"Nothing." I said, and Ari laughed. (He knows English.)

A blinding light emitted from the area suddenly, and I heard scuffling and something being stuffed into bags. It cleared just as quickly, except the flock was next to Ari, in bags. I was standing there, dumbfounded.

"Okirei, Birdie? Suzuna gofi taaki kiraki ho. (See, Birdie? We're taking you back.)" He said evilly, before a bag was put over my face and I was knocked out immediately.

(Fang)

I was watching as Max and 'Ari' were exchanging words in some odd language. Sure, I had no idea, but I knew angel would probably figure it out later. I hope.

Angel asked something to Max, and Ari just laughed. I saw something light, and I was blinded almost instantly. What was this? A Flare?

I felt myself getting picked up, and I used all I could to break free, but it was too much. I was put into a bag, I'm guessing, due to the plain darkness. Now I know how Iggy sees everything.

When I was thrown somewhere, I heard the rest of the Flock (or what I hope is) and the Ari guy talking really close. But thing is, that's all I could figure out before I was knocked out by a blow to the head.

(Max again. They're back… there)

I groaned and picked my head up sleepily, wondering where I was, when I already knew where I was. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and took a better look around.

It was dark, and there were three cages in the room, including mine. But there were six of us bird-kids, so when I turned around, I realized Gazzy was in the same cage as me. I glanced around; Fang was with Iggy, and Nudge and Angel were sharing a cage. Everyone was knocked out, apparently, except for me. I sighed, sitting up in the cramped cage. Each was only 3 meters wide and high. Which I was not complaining about. It was big, trust me. But there wasn't a bathroom, a bed, or anything else. I heard shifting nearby and realized Iggy was awake. I think he knew I was up.

"Max? Anyone? Where are we?" He said, looking around.

"It's me." I said calmly. "We're where I escaped from." I whispered, mentally damning Ari to hell. Which I really want him to go to.

"You mean the School?" He whispered, somewhat amazed. I nodded, and remembered he was blind. I can't handle blind guys, I swear.

"Yes."

I heard Gazzy shifting behind me now, and I turned to watch him get up. He looked around, and panicked.

"We-we-we…!" He stammered. I didn't blame him. He's been living longer away though, so I can't really be that freaked. I nodded, again. His eyes were wide. "No…" he whispered, before getting up and pacing. "We can't be!" He yelled, waking the rest up.

…. Smart one.

"Where are we?" Nudge and Angel said in unison. I laughed at that, and then turned serious.

"We're at the School." I said, remembering what Iggy said.

Fang and Iggy nodded. I held a fist up.

"Remember this, guys." I said, keeping it up. I took out a sharpie I had in my pocket and drew a mark on it. "This means that no matter what, we're always together." (It was a crescent moon with five stars around it)

Fang smiled from beside my cage, and held his fist out. I redid the drawing. "Together Forever." Fang said, smiling one of his rare ones. Everyone else had their hands out. I smiled, happily drawing the same mark on everyone's left hands.

"And even if the ink fades, just remember that it was there for a reason." I murmured, looking at Fang's Flock. "It was there to remind us that we'll all be a family, we'll all be a flock." Everyone cheered, not caring where we were, until some white guy came in, stopping in front of me. I had the sharpie out, and was willing to use it as a weapon.

(Now that the Director has knowledge of Max knowing English, they'll only be speaking that when they're referring to something important and don't want them to know. And Max already knows the consequences if she ever tells)

"Aah. Max. Welcome back." He said calmly, looking me dead in the eye.

"I believe you already know why you're here. But if not, I'll recap.  
You see, we only faked you leaving so you could use your instincts to locate the missing avian experiments. Then you were all to be recaptured, then you and…." He stopped, looking at his clipboard. "Hold on." He muttered, walking out. He was talking to a woman by the window.

Fang looked at me coldly. "You mean you knew this all along? You were trying to capture us?" He ground out through clenched teeth. I shook my head, alert.

"No!" I yelled. "I didn't know! I swear!" I pleaded to him. He grunted, and didn't say a word afterwards. I was getting scared. He had to believe me!

The guy walked in. He coughed.

"I see. So where was I?" He started. "Oh. When you were to be captured with the rest, you and what you named 'Iggy' were supposed to mate. But then the Director changed it so you and 'Fang' would do it instead, thinking you two would probably create the better baby, and to ensure it isn't born blind." He said calmly. I didn't know what he was saying to say the truth, so I interpreted it as "You and Fang are going to be in a room alone and do something to make a baby". This meant I had to do what the meetkats did on Animal Planet the other day with Fang!? I was only what…. Fourteen by what Angel said? Weren't the meerkats adults when they did this? Oh god.

Fang's eyes bugged. "You mean I have to have sex with her forcefully!?" He screamed at him, forgetting there were kids in the cages around him apparently. "We can't do that! I won't allow it!" I sighed.

The guy looked at him. "Then would you rather do it with an eraser?" That shut Fang up, but he was growling. Hell, I'd be too.

"But… but… I read on a site that you had to have your period before you produce eggs in your body so the guys can fertilize it and—" Angel shut Nudge up, probably not wanting to know this yet. What's a period? Was it.... oh god...

"It means when you bleed out of your... bottom." Angel said warily, eyeing the boys in the room.

My eyes widened. Mine started last week and just stopped a couple days ago. Only me and Angel knew, and she helped out with it and swore not to tell anyone. Which she thankfully did. But Nudge just _had _to have an uncanny ability to realize things them scream it out. Damn her.

"What!?" She screamed. Everyone seemed to be doing that lately. "Max! Crud!" She said, looking around frantically. "What are we gonna do? Max'll have a baby in her belly, and-and-and then they'll take it away form her then-then they'll kill us….." She started muttering a bunch of words. I think the last part came from her imagination.

Fang's eyes widened, again. "You mean…?" he turned to me. I just nodded, ashamed kind of. I looked down, and when the guy spoke again, I looked up to see him with an evil smile.

"This is excellent. Just perfect." He said, showing nice, sharp, yellow canines.

... Well _Crap._

* * *

Remember the serums? Uh oh.

I'm not going to add the scene, unless you guys beg me to. But I won't put it in this story, I'll just go make a separate thing, so I don't scar the little kids' minds. But I probably already have in this chapter.

By the way, due to this one, and what might come later, I might be forced to bump it up to M. but it won't get BAD. Just that word coming in and out and all with the male and female anatomy stuff. But if it does get to be a lot of that, I'll bump it.

So, yeah.


	10. La La La

Have I ever told you guys that this place is _hell?_ No? It is.

Everyone's been experimented on at least twice now. Discluding the two experiments needed for what they call Operation: Embryo.

Can you guess who the two are?

Anyways, it's the next day, I think, and us two have been dragged out of our cages, and into a steel hallway. There were only two doors, side by side. One of the people spoke up.

"We need to test this serum we've made on you two." She started, looking at me. "You, experiment… Max…. are going to go on the room to the right, and your partner will be to the left." And with that, she left the hallway-room type thing. There were wolf people (Erasers) posted in each corner of the hallway-room thing, and me, having known what happens when you chose the wrong thing to do, went to my respective room. Fang did too, I guess, because I heard another door close.

I stepped in and realized there was a table in the middle.

Two things appeared in the shadows, and holed me up into the table. One of them started talking.

"So. This is the escapee?" It said. "We're some new guards. Shadows is what we're called."

That explained the ghostly outlook and the reason they were in the shadows.

"We're going to inject you with this," The other one help up a needle with a pinkish thing it "And see what it does to you."

Okay, I know English, I know a little, but _what?_

I was lost, so I just let them do it. They stuck it in my arm, and walked over to some computers that I didn't notice. _That's probably what these wires were linked up to. _I thought, scrunching my nose. There was one on my forehead, nose, wrists, anywhere there was a good pulse. Though I don't see how the nose was one.

I felt weird. That's what I can say about it.

_**Get me out of this!**_

… I didn't say that…

_**Gotta… get… away… and… to…. Him.**_

…alright…

I couldn't control my body anymore.

I started struggling, yanking my arms up, trying to break the metal straps.

_Like that'll happen._

_**Watch me.**_

_What the hell is going on!?_

_**Haven't heard of lust? Geez.**_

…

Yeah, I think I lost it. There's a voice in my head, and it's apparently looking for a him. Whoever that is.

**Him **_**being your little mate.**_ Other me said.

_Why!?_

_**I dunno… I was thinking I'd let him screw me….**_

Whatever that was.

I listened to the Shadows talking.

"This is perfect! The serum has actually separated the normal her from the horny her!"

Whaa?

"Can't wait to tell the boss! The plan will come in probably tomarrow or the next day! Much faster than we thought!"

…

I wonder what's going on with Fang.

_**So Fang's the one? Can't wait to see him shirtless.**_

Ugh.

Fang POV

Okay. I step into the place, and get hauled to the lonely table in the middle of the room. By ghosts.

"Dude. We're shadows. Not ghosts." One of them said. Okay. Now there's a mind reading guard. That'll slow down our escape. "You're not escaping either."

I'd sigh, but that wouldn't be a Fang thing to do in this situation.

I put up a fight, but metal bars aren't something you could break easily. So after I exhausted myself out, they stuck a blue thing into my arm. Nothing happened for a while, but I then heard another voice in my head, that was screaming to get out of the room. It made my head hurt.

_Can you shut up!? _I thought to it.

_**Nope. I just want to get out and into that other room. What did you call her? Max. Yeah. I need to get to her. Now.**_

It had a weird tone. Why did it want to get to Max?

_**Because, Fang, the smartasses in the school decided to give your horny side complete control over your body. **_It sneered.

Great.

The Shadows were talking about it being the break of the century right now. Which just pissed me off to no end. I could feel my body trying to break free, and if you ask me, it's getting tiring. I can feel myself hurting myself. Wow. That didn't make sense…

Ah hell, They actually found a seemingly foolproof plan into getting me in Max's pants.

They're persistent, that's what I could tell you. But they're also stupid. Exterminate the first generation? That's stupid. They'd probably need us to make more little kids. See? That's where they messed up. It costs a helluvalot of money to make one bird kid, instead of just having one born.

_**That's probably why they'll have you two do this over and over and over—**_

_Shut up! _This new thing was getting on my nerves.

I didn't like this thing they dubbed Operation: Embyo. AT. ALL.

Max POV

After having this voice scream for Fang for over four hours, I just felt like sleeping. Which I tried to do, but because it was controlling me, I couldn't. Which sucked. A Lot.

Another half hour, and I was about ready to kill myself.

_Another _half hour, and they brought Fang and I out and back into our respective cages.

The thing only lasted about four and a half hours. So that means when they do it again, that's four and a half more hours of listening to this creepy side of me screaming.

Which didn't sound so good to me.

I fell backwards from my sitting position in my cage with Gazzers, and just flat out fell asleep, with nothing disturbing me. Before I fell asleep, though, I could see Fang was too.

I guess we both had a day.


End file.
